


Just some fluff

by batteryboo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batteryboo/pseuds/batteryboo
Summary: Fluff.Errink.Yes.
Relationships: Errink, Error/Ink
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Just some fluff

In the Antivoid, in their house, there lay two skeletons.

One laying in the other's lap while his partner stroked his head.

They sat there in total silence, presumably enjoying the other's presence quietly.

Quiet, that was, until the shorter skeleton spoke up.

"Error?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think everyone's reaction will be when they find out about us?"

The darker skeleton thought for a moment. 

"...Your 'friends' might be shocked but accepting while Nightmare and his group will, at the very least, tease me for it."

"Why tease?"

"Because I'm dating an idiot."

The artist laid stunned for a moment before speaking up again.

"Hey! That's mean!"

"Wow, you guessed my personality in one word. You will be granted a prize."

"Error, I- wait a prize?"

"Yep."

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"The first part, yes. But about that prize? No."

"Wait, but then it's not a prize."

"Oh shut up."

Before he could get another word out, Error tilted Ink's head up and kissed him.

And as soon as they parted, Ink took advantage of his free will to talk and, well, talked.

"What was that for!"

"To shut you up."

"I can shut myself up, y'know..."

"But you're very talkative and you and me both know you weren't going to listen."

"...Okay maybe that's true..."

They sat in silence a bit more.

"Get back down here and kiss me again."

Error flushed at this and, before he could object, was kissing Ink again.


End file.
